1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training bomblet including a tubular cardboard or plastic housing shell which is closed on both sides by means of centered cardboard or plastic housing covers so as to fix a signature charge at both its end faces, with one housing cover accommodating a delayed ignition charge.
2. Background Information
Lightweight training bomblets of this type have been proposed in German Patent Application P 39 34 362.6 and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/597,337 filed 10/15/90. These training bomblets are carried into a target area by a carrier projectile. Their lightweight construction prevents them from sinking into the ground when they land on yielding surfaces so that they leave the desired ground signature. Moreover, training bomblets of this type should be easy to assemble and, during transport into the target area, should be able to withstand high acceleration forces.
A drawback of the prior art solutions is that with bomblet housing covers made of cardboard, off-center installation of the training bomblets in the carrier projectile and the resulting centrifugal forces cause deformations which, during ejection from the carrier projectile, may lead to premature ignition of the bomblets while still within the carrier projectile.